


Delicate Time-Lady

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Romana seeks out Professor Rumford and gains a little love.RP Fic.





	Delicate Time-Lady

Professor Rumford had smiled as she moved to stroke the girl's cheek, sensing the girl's shivers easing slowly. 

"Are you okay sweet girl?"

Romana smiled softly and nodded weakly. 

"Think you can handle a little TLC?"

Romana smiled.

"I can definitely try."

"Come to bed then, precious girl?"

Romana smiled and willingly followed Rumford back to her house. Professor Rumford smiled as she led the girl to the house, then to the bedroom, shutting and locking the door before speaking softly. 

"Sit then lie back on the bed for me sweet girl."

Romana smiled and again willingly did as she was told. Professor Rumford smiled as she slowly undressed her. 

"Tell me if you need me to stop..."

"I will."

Romana purred.

"I promise."

Professor Rumford smiled and undressed herself before moving to kneel over her, kissing her gently. Romana purred into the kiss. 

"Trust me baby girl?"

Romana nodded. Professor Rumford smiled, dipping her head to gently suckle on Romana's breasts. Romana gasped and mewed. Rumford smiled softly and moved to kiss her way slowly lower. Romana began to pant and mew. 

"Okay sweet girl?"

Romana nodded breathlessly. Rumford smiled, moving to lightly tease the girl's clit with her tongue. Romana mewed and bucked. 

"You like that sweetness?"

Romana nodded frantically. 

"More?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes.... God yes!"

Romana panted. Rumford purred and moved to push inwards and up her pace. Romana yowled and came apart.


End file.
